Crush
by Hatter Alice
Summary: Naruto's being bullied mercilessly by Kankurou. Getting sick of it he tranfers, only to a girls school. Feelings develope and you know what happens.


Title: Crush -  
Author: HatterAlice -  
Rating: M -  
Warning(s): Lemon, violence, lime, and Shounen-ai.

-  
Author note: I don't own Naruto or Kankurou. FYI, Teh Edo., helped me with this. So give half the credit to her. If you want to read the whole thing, with the lemons, then just visit my DA account, its TrilleDiabolo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kankurou pulled his bag further onto his shoulder, huffing and pulling at the collar of his shirt. His attempts to stay in bed and skip school this morning had failed after Temari threatened him with bodily harm. So here he was, and he was none to happy about it. Class had just gotten out, and he was planning on making the most of his break. Namely either doing something to make a teacher pop a blood vessel, or picking on that Naruto kid. It depended on who he found first.

Naruto timidly walked into the classroom peeking around. His uniform looking a bit too big on him. He spotted what he had been looking for. It was HIM. The boy who kept bothering him. Naruto hadn't a clue as to why the other boy kept abusing him. He just did. It was becoming to much. But today it would change. He would be going to an all girls school. The one next to this school. He would be safe from the beatings and name calling. Kankurou spotted him, and smirked, his eyes narrowing slightly. There he was. And he'd seen him. Good. He loved the look that would flicker in the smaller boys eyes as he came over. He closed the distance between them, his smirk widening, teeth glinting slightly from behind his lips.

Naruto quivered a bit under the other boys stare. Why was he always bothering him? Naruto never did anything to him. "H-Hi Kankurou-san" he said softly trying to move away from the older one.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Kankurou said, leering a bit as he stopped in front of him, "Having a good day?" he asked in a mock-sweet tone, taking one more step towards him.

Naruto took a shy step back. "U-uh...y-yes. W-What about you?" he asked softly voice quivering a bit large blue eyes flickering with fear.

"Oh, I've been having a very good day," Kankurou said, his cat-like grin slipping onto his face. His hand shot out, grabbing the front of Naruto's shirt, "Are you ok? You seem a little unsettled."

Naruto closed his eyes. "A-ah I-I just have a lot going at home" he answered weakly. No one knew he was an orphan living on his own. No one to care about him. He felt scared of the much bigger and stronger looking boy.

Kankurou's grin stayed in place, "Ah, that's a shame. Domestic troubles, hm? That's probably the last thing you need, right?" he fist tightened, and he pulled him forward some, getting ready to hit him.

Naruto clenched his eyes shot afraid of what was coming. "A-ah...I-I..." if he told the other boy he would only mock Naruto. "I-I don't h-have parents" he mumbled struggling weakly. "Let me go please!" he begged. He couldn't hold back thick tears falling through his eyes. He was afraid and it hurt a lot. The hits. They hurt and left him aching for days.

Kankurou hesitated, frowning now. No parents? He didn't know that. His Dad had died recently, so he was in the same predicament. His frown deepened and he shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Who cared! He held no more sympathy for Naruto than he did for the guy with no friends. But as he pulled his fist back, he felt a pang of guilt, and aimed for Naruto's stomach instead of his face.

Naruto groaned as the hit landed on his stomach. Choking, a strangled sob escaping his rosy lips. "Uhn..." he ground coughing a bit of blood tears flowing like a river. It hurt! So much! Won't someone save him?

Kankurou's stomach clenched, and he pulled his leg back, kneeing Naruto in the gut. Usually, it was a lot worse, but he just 'didn't feel like it' today. "See you after school," he said, forcing a half-hearted smirk onto his face as he moved around Naruto.

Naruto trembled and stood up weakly. He wobbled violently reaching the office. "I-I want to transfer right now!" he cried out in pain falling to his knees.

-  
The principal, Tsunade, looked up from the paperwork she was staring at, surprised, "Excuse me?" She saw him fall to his knees and gasped, getting up and moving around the desk quickly, "What happened!" Naruto shook his head not wanting to answer the woman. Afraid of what the consequences would be. "Please just transfer me anywhere..." he begged weakly.

Tsunade frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. This was, obviously, a matter of personal safety. Someone was hurting him, and he wasn't going to say who. The only school she could send him to was an all girls school. It was worth a shot, "I could send you to the girls sector? You would have to pretend you were a girl, until you found somewhere else to enroll."

Naruto looked up weakly and nodded. Tussled blonde hair bobbing with his movement. Blue eyes quivering. "Y-yes please" he begged the woman. Anything to make the hurt go away.

"Ok," Tsunade stroked his hair in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "I want you to go home, for now. I'll make the arrangements. You come and see me tomorrow morning."

-  
Naruto nodded and weakly walked outside. taking a bus to his house and resting on his bed not bothering to change. A snake like man was teaching the class, pale skin and yellow eyes daring anyone to disobey. "Well class. It seems we have someone missing" he said in a velvety soft and silken voice. A shy silver haired boy raising his hand glasses slipping slightly of his nose. "Yes Kabuto-kun" he asked in a cold emotionless voice. "A-A umm...W-well I-I think he...he was w-with Tsunade-sama" he said shyly. Everyone knew he had a crush on Orochimaru. Kankurou sat silently at the back of the class, sighing and playing with his pencil. He hated this class. He hated every class, but still. Temari always said he'd enjoy them, or do well in them if he just took the seriously. He wasn't listening to what they were saying.

Suddenly the class was interrupted by the voice of Tsunade much to Orochimaru's annoyance.

Tsunade, having been heading to the classroom to inform Orochimaru of Naruto's absence, stood in the doorway, "He's gone home. He will be attending another school henceforth." The only reason she'd made this trip was because this was the class he was supposed to be in. He could tell the other teachers later.

Orochimaru nodded. "So Naruto-kun shall be no longer attending any of the classes?" he asked a hand under his chin curling. Kabuto pushed his glasses up worriedly. "T-Tsunade-sama will Naruto-kun be alright?" he asked. He had become fond of the younger boy.

"Now he will, yes," Tsunade said darkly, giving a short nod.

Orochimaru nodded. "Alright thank you. Class do any of you know why he left? "he asked curiously. He too had become fond of the young boy.

Kankurou was staring intently at the pencil. He was listening now. He'd LEFT? He'd driven him to LEAVE? Well...at least now he wouldn't feel so guilty. Couldn't beat on him anymore, right?

The silver haired boy, Kabuto pointed at Kankurou. "You always hung out with him. what happened?" he asked. No one in the school knew that he was the reason.

"What?" Kankurou looked at Kabuto incredulously, "What are you talking about? I didn't hang out with him!". Tsunade's gaze went to Kankurou and her eyes narrowed. That boy was notorious for being a bully.

Kabuto blinked. "B-but I always saw you with Naruto-kun" he said. Orochimaru looked at Kankurou with narrowed snake like eyes. He did have quite the reputation.

"Maybe you saw me near him or something," Kankurou muttered, shrugging, "I didn't even talk to the guy."

Kabuto continued. "But I could've sworn you always had a physical contact with him or lead him away. Were you his boyfriend? Or...maybe you're the reason" he said eyes widening. Orochimaru walked up to Kankurou. "Office. Now" he said curtly. It could be him

Shit...Kankurou glared at Kabuto, then Orochimaru, and stood up. He headed towards the door, were Tsunade took a firm hold on his upper up. She glanced at Orochimaru pointedly, then lead him down the hall.

Orochimaru returned to the class teaching. Kabuto however held a bit of a fear now.

"Is it true what that boy said?" she asked coldly blonde bangs falling around her lovely face. He large bosom sticking out sorely. "Well? Are you the cause of Naruto-kun's leaving?" she asked angrily. Honestly what had the little boy done.

Kankurou rolled his eyes, looking away and shifting his weight to one foot, "No," he said stiffly, putting his hands in his pockets.  
Man

Tsunade narrowed her eyes standing straight. "If I find out it was you..." her phone rang. "hello...yes...so its all ready?...Excellent...Yes I know the what the consequences are. Thank you" she hung up the phone. "Go back to class and I better not see any other student hurt or you will be expelled." she said sitting down.

Kankurou gave her a dirty look, then turned and left. When he was out of the room, and went down the hall, running his fingers through his hair, "Damn..."

-  
The next day at lunch, Kankurou was outside, leaning against the wire fence that separated the boys sector from the girls. It was a high fence, but still pretty useless. Most people could climb. He wasn't though, he just came here because it was far from anyone else. He was sitting in the dirt with his back to it, and a sketchbook open on his knee. A cute girl walked up against the fence sighing. Curly blonde locks spilling around her plump face. Lips painted a light red. She didn't have a bosom but her curvy hips made up for the lack off breast. A firm rump making her skirt shorter than it should be. Knee high socks and shoes adorning her slender, yet strong looking legs. Blue eyes looking at a tree that was on the boys sector. It was the one he always liked to sleep against. Before Kankurou had taken a liking to beating him up more.

Kankurou blinked and glanced up, seeing a girl through the fence, a little further down. He hadn't seen her before. He took in the blond hair, painted lips, and put his pencil down, interested. His heart rate sped up as he took a closer look. Those hips and legs were to die for, and that rear...He stared, then tugged at the front of his pants, blushing. He got up, moving towards her and clearing his throat, "Uh...hi..."

The girl looked startled and then blushed heavily scooting away from the other boy. "H-huh? M-me?" 'oh no did he figure me out already?' though Naruto looking somewhat scared of the older boy.

Kankurou blinked, "Hey, wait!" He grinned. It was different to his usual grin, it was nice. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before..." Why did she seem so scared? Maybe she was shy.

Naruto blushed. That smile was so different. Well...this Kankurou was different. Deciding that maybe it was safe to assume the other boy didn't know it was him he smiled somewhat shyly still a bit shaky. "M-My name i-is Naruna" he answered in a sweet voice. He didn't really have to change his just make it softer.

"Naruna?" Kankurou frowned a bit, "That's...pretty," he smiled easily, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm Kankurou." She looked even better close up. He licked his lips, somewhat nervously, trying not to let his eyes travel.

He blushed a bit squeaking. That look was so strange. "T-Thank you K-Kankurou-san" he said softly looking down at the grass hands behind his back and one foot shifting shyly.

While 'she' was looking down, Kankurou took the time to look her over again. Oh...those legs. He could stare at them all day. They were heavenly.

The wind blew a bit causing Naruto's skirt to go up. He gasped trying to hold it down blushing heavily. "A-Ah! S-stupid wind" he mumbled shyly still holding the hem of his skirt down.

Kankurou's eyes widened and his face turned a bright red. He was going to be thinking about this all night...He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "It has inconvenient timing, doesn't it?" he said weakly.

Naruto nodded pushing a stray strand of golden sun spun hair behind his ear shyly. "S-So Kankurou-san...w-why did you decide to t-talk to me?" he asked softly. Might as well figure it out.

"I-I...well...y'know...You were just standing there, and I figured I'd say hi. I mean...Should be nice to new people right? Help them fit in?" He paused, putting a hand on the fence and leaning against it a bit, "But I'll bet you've already done that with some of the girls, right?"

Naruto shook his head shyly. "N-no...t-they seem so...I-I guess intimidating..." he mumbled shyly. Kankurou? Was this him? This sweet guy? How could it be him?

That and you're a total babe. "Ah. Well, I guess everyone gets like that their first day," he smiled, "You'll get used to everything."

Naruto came up against the fence leaning against it looking at the sketch book that the older one held. "Wow. Do you draw? I can't even make a stick figure" he said cutely blushing and smiling trying to peek at the book. Dainty hands brushing against Kankurou's fingers unknowingly as he held onto the fence shirt showing his flat tummy and skirt going up a bit more.

Kankurou's pants got that much tighter at the contact, and the show of more skin. "Y-yeah..." he chuckled awkwardly, lifting it, "It's just something I do in my spare time..."

Naruto giggled. "Wow. So you like to draw? do any of your friends know? "he asked. He wasn't even sure the older one had any friends. It was nice to be able to talk to him like this though. He had such a sweet tender attitude. Naruto's rosy lips were very plump and appealing, lip gloss making them shine in the warm sunlight. He reached into his bag taking out a bottle of mascara and coating his thick lashes with it making them even thicker. Not really paying attention to Kankurou for the moment.

Kankurou stared intently at those lips, imaging himself kissing them. They looked so soft, and tender. He delved further into the daydream, imaging her hands sliding up his chest, and neck, and into his hair as she kissed him back, pressing him back against fence, her leg coming up between his and rubbing..

Naruto looked up smiling and blinked noticing Kankurou's dazed look. "Kankurou-san?" he said shyly. What had the other boy looking like that.

Kankurou snapped out of it, his cheeks flaring up, "O-Oh...sorry. I was just thinking..." he gave a nervous laugh, smiling awkwardly.

Naruto tilted his hand leaning in so their faces were close. "About what? You're blushing! Oooh. Do you like one of the girls in this school?" he asked blushing himself. He was starting to get to into this girl thing. But it revealed to him a side of the bully he had never seen.

"Huh? Oh..Oh no! I just...y'know. I zoned out when I was talking to you," he said, his voice a little squeakier, "I just...embarrassing..."

Naruto giggled blushing a bit twirling a lock of blonde hair around his finger. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. "Oh...I guess this is good bye huh?" he asked a bit sad that they had to be separated.

"Yeah, I guess...Uh, I could meet you out the front after school and walk you home? If you don't mind," Kankurou said, grinning again, though his cheeks were still red.

Naruto thought for a moment and pulled out his cell phone. "Write your number and name there. So after classes I can call you and ask where you are" he said shyly giving Kankurou the pink cell with the cute keychain that was a pink swirl.

Kankurou put down his name and number, then handed it back, grinning and taking a step backwards, away from the fence, "Ok, so...see you."

Naruto walked backwards blushing and waved at him. "Bye bye..." he said softly and shyly.

"Bye," Kankurou said, still walking backwards and watching her with a smile, seeming hesitant to turn and leave before she did.

Naruto also seemed to be having the same problem. "Bye..." it was sweet. And cute. How the other was waiting for him to turn around first.

Kankurou smiled shyly and turned halfway. He paused, as if to say something, then laughed in an embarrassed way and looked down, "I'll just...go now."

Naruto bumped to the door to enter and blushed a bit. "U-um...m-me too" he said opening the door waiting for the other boy first.

Kankurou seemed to be doing the same, "Um...same time?" he said, flushing.

Naruto giggled a bit and nodded. "Y-Yeah...s-same time" he stammered cutely. What was he doing? He was flirting with him! With Kankurou! The one who hurt him! Oh...but he looked so cute blushing and..."B-bye. I-I'll see you after school" he said blushing.

"Yeah...later," Kankurou nodded, not sure when exactly he should go in. He waited until Naruto made any move to go in, then did as well.

Naruto sighed throughout the rest of his classes looking outside the window daydreaming of when the day would end.

-  
Kankurou was doodling Naruna on pieces of paper. She was so beautiful...He couldn't stop thinking about her. When he wasn't doodling, he was watching the clock intently. When it was time to go he jumped up and grabbed his stuff, booking it out of the classroom. Naruto marked on Kankurou's number as he walked out holding his text books in his hand a cute pink hue on his cheeks. He waited until the other picked up.

Kankurou stopped in the middle of the hallway, fishing around in his pockets for his phone. When he found it, he opened it, pressed talk, and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

Naruto blushed more and giggled a bit. "H-hello Kankurou-san" he said sweetly.

Kankurou's heart leapt and he grinned, "Naruna, hi!" he said, then realized he was getting odd looks from people and started walking again, "So..."

Naruto giggled. "U-um...I-I'm under the sakura tree in front of my school. U-um...a-are you going to come?" he asked shyly.

"Of course! I'll be there in just a minute," Kankurou said, pushing his way past a group of people, "See you," he said, waiting for her to answer, before hanging up. He pushed the door open, and stepped out, looking to the sakura tree. He saw Naruna and grinned, hurrying over.

Naruto looked up and smiled shyly waving at Kankurou walking up to him. "Hi. H-how was your day" he asked shifting his books.

"It was dull," Kankurou said, chuckling. He was tempted to add that he'd thought about her, but decided against it, "How about you?"

He giggled twirling a blonde lock of hair around his finger before tangling his dainty hand with Kankurou's calloused one. "It was dull too. I couldn't wait to meet with you again and talk" he said starting to tug the older one to the bus stop. Firm hips swaying. He received a lot of cat calls much to his dismay.

Kankurou stayed a little behind her, watching those hips and wishing he could see her without that skirt, "I was looking forward to seeing you again too..."

Naruto giggled sitting down and crossing his legs looking at Kankurou. "I'm glad. I really like talking to you" he said shyly.

Kankurou grinned widely, glad to hear that. He was usually a prick to everyone, so he didn't get that often. He sat down next to her, leaning back on his hands and smiling in a friendly manner, "Me too."

Naruto sighed leaning back as well. 15 minutes later a bus pulled up. "Oh come on!" he said happily tugging the older one paying for both and sitting in the back hanging onto his arms and resting his head on Kankurou's shoulder.

Kankurou was blushing furiously. He knew girls could be friendly like this, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. And it didn't make him feel and less hot. He crossed his arms, letting his mind wander to more perverted thoughts as the bus drove on.

Naruto tugged on the ringer so the bus driver could stop. "Come on! My house is this way" he said happily. They walked up to an apartment taking the elevator to Naruto's floor.

-  
Kankurou shifted from foot to foot in the elevator. He thought he was only going to accompany her there, not go in. Not that he minded, but he kept thinking of all the embarrassing situations it could lead to. Or the arousing ones...Neither was good at the moment. Naruto opened the door walking in peeking out the door at Kankurou. "Want to come in?" he asked shyly.

"Oh...ok," Kankurou grinned, fidgeting uncertainly as he stepped into the apartment, looking around curiously.

It was plain just filled with little pots of flowers. "I'm going to change ok?" he asked shyly going through his drawers and pulling out a cute mini skirt and a white kimono like top.

And that left Kankurou to imagine what she might look like naked. He groaned softly, blushing and taking a seat on Naruto's couch.

Naruto came out mini skirt looking temptingly short and shirt hugging his top torso nicely. He giggled looking at Kankurou. "So uum...what do you want to talk about?" he asked sitting, crossing his legs skirt showing oh so much thighs.

Kankurou licked his lips, that were suddenly very dry, his roaming up Naruto's thigh. He didn't even stop to think he might see him looking, "Uh...well...You know that I like to draw. What do you like doing?"

Naruto shifted not really noticing the staring. "I like singing!" he said happily. He jumped out of the couch skirt moving with his own action, going up and revealing a nice shot of his rump in lacy pink underwear that was silky.

And this was officially the best day of Kankurou's life. Even better than Christmas. He swallowed heavily, eyes wide and eyebrows raised as he stared the silk covered bum that someone had been kind enough to bless him with a view of.

Naruto ran up to his stereo turning it on and getting a cute cordless pink microphone smiling. "I'll sing for you!" he said sweetly smiling at Kankurou, his skirt having gone down still short and tempting.

She was so cute. Kankurou grinned and nodded, settling back, "Ok." Cute, sweet, and hot all in one. Add in shy and you've got an automatic nosebleed right there. He waited, grinning still. Not everyday someone just ups and wants to sing to you.

Naruto blushed and a tune softly started playing. He took a deep breath and smiled at Kankurou sweetly his soft voice being heard clearly.

"I'm anxious but I can't say anything I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us Again, just a little more distance Try not to stop keep it going baby If you don't feel the same then tell me

Even if your principle is to not try It's alright to try a little I wanna be with you now

Let's shorten the distance with the two of us We can still make it on time We can start over We can't be as one"

Kankurou blinked, an appreciative look on his face. She was good. The song made him blush a bit though, considering the circumstances. He'd gladly shorten the distance.

Naruto swayed softly to the song dancing sensuously slow not really noticing what he was doing and implying to the older boy.

"I wanna be with you Someday even this distance We'll be able to embrace We can start sooner After all I wanna be with you

You, who gets hurt with a single word taught me what loneliness is When you can't protect me keep on trying baby It's not as I promised but trust me My principle is to not try but I would do it for you I wanna be with you now

Look at our distance with the two of us We can still make it We can start over I want to tell you with words I wanna be with you now

One day, even the distance I'll be able to embrace We should stay together After all, I need to be with you"

Kankurou was subconsciously submitting the words to memory as he watched Naruto sway and dance. The movement of the other's hips did things to the older boy that he'd rather not get in to while she was still in the room.

As the song finished Naruto stood still and then blushed noticing Kankurou. "A-ah! Oh m-my god! I-I just sang in front of you!" he cried out cutely hiding his face.

Kankurou blinked, then stood up, laughing softly, "Don't get embarrassed! You were really good," he said, smiling widely and nodding

Naruto peeked through thick lashes up at Kankurou a cute blush on his face and rosy lips quivering a bit. It wasn't because he was scared of the older boy. He was scared of what he was feeling at that compliment. But he knew it was directed at 'Naruna' he felt jealous at his female counter parts luck.

Kankurou hesitated, before putting a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Seriously, you're good. You could grow up to be famous." Then she'd be dating movie stars instead of him. So that was something he'd only half-hope to happen for her.

Naruto looked at the hand on his shoulder and blushed. "W-would you be my number one fan?" he asked shyly.

Kankurou's face turned red, and nodded, "Of course..." Oh man, this was going perfectly.

Naruto looked up at him and then, suddenly he stood on his tip toes kissing the older boy on the lips quickly. He blushed looking horrified. "O-oh..." he closed his eyes. No! He had just kissed Kankurou.

Kankurou was shocked. If there was anything better than perfect, this was it. His face was almost completely red, and he smiled shyly, rubbing his arm, "Uh..."

Naruto didn't look at the other boy to embarrassed to even move or speak. He decided he had to say something. "A-are you mad?" he asked softly. A hand up on his quivering lips. A pink hue over his cheeks.

"I...no! Why would I be?" Kankurou said, playing with his sleeve absent-mindedly. He bit his lip, hesitating for a moment, before leaning forward and brushing his lips over Naruto's cheek, that being the only immediate thing he could reach.

Naruto blinked and looked up at him cutely cheeks going red. "A-ah..." he stumbled shyly to the couch sitting there playing with the hem of his mini skirt. "U-um...d-do you want anything?" he asked. Maybe the older one was thirsty or hungry. Anything to avoid embarrassing himself some more.

"I...um...do you have water?" Oh, God...that was the stupidest thing he'd ever said. He laughed awkwardly, "I mean..."

Naruto stood up shyly. "W-water? D-don't you want any s-soda or anything?" he asked shyly. "I-I've heard s-some rumors a-about you" he said. He was going to see just why Kankurou was a bully.

"Well...if you've got any," Kankurou said, shrugging, then blinked, "Rumors? What sort of rumors?" he asked, looking a bit put out. Oh man, he knew his reputation would come back to haunt him some day.

Naruto patted the couch next to him shyly. "Like...t-that you beat up people...t-there's this one nasty rumor...that you...m-made someone from t-the school go away. Is that true?" he asked softly.

Kankurou swallowed and took a seat, "Well...actually...yeah. I don't beat up on everyone," he said weakly, waving a hand, "I might as well be honest though, I probably did drive that kid out of school..."

Naruto looked up at him and laid his hand shyly on Kankurou's own hand. It trembled lightly. "W-why?" he asked softly. He bit his puffy lips waiting for a response.

"Why...?" Kankurou looked away, uncertain and shrugging a shoulder, "I dunno..." he did. Sort of. But he didn't want to start sounding all depressive and attention-seeking.

Naruto sighed. "U-um...s-some girls said some horrible things about you today. A-along with some boys I saw outside" he said softly. He had yelled at them for even speaking about him. Of course that was when he realized he had just protected the bully. But he felt good. They didn't know the sweet side he had.

"Oh? What did they say?" Kankurou asked dully. He was used to it. He'd heard it all, but who knows? They might have come up with something new.

Naruto shook his head standing up in front of Kankurou and bending down to his eye level pouting. "No! I won't say them! they were cruel! I think you're sweet!" he said smiling.

Kankurou blinked, a pink tinge creeping back into his cheeks. He sighed then smiled weakly, "I try..."

Naruto smiled sweetly. "Why don't you try acting sweeter and more polite? Like you do with me?" he asked softly kneeling in front of the older boy and laying his chin on the older ones lap looking up at him with large innocent blue eyes.

Kankurou drew in a sharp breath and peered down at her, swallowing, "It...It's not that easy. You didn't know the me that everyone else did, so it was easy to be that way with you."

Naruto sat up and gently laid a trembling hand on his face. He was so scared of these...emotions..."Please...don't act for other people. Be yourself. For me...for you" he said softly.

Kankurou's eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly as he gazed at Naruna, confused, embarrassed and excited all at once. "I..." was all he could get out.

Naruto blushed heavily pushing his legs apart and kissing to older boy on his lips. He could care less anymore. As long as he could feel this high.

Kankurou gasped and leant back a bit more, watching her with a shocked look on his face. He wasn't going to object though. If she wanted to, he wasn't going to stop her, "N-Naruna?"

Naruto blushed and looked up at him. "J-just...k-kiss?" he asked blushing feminine features more pronounced now. What the hell was he doing! Kissing lead to touching and touching would lead to-to...

"Kiss?" Kankurou blinked, then licked his (once again) dry lips, nodding. She could do whatever the hell she wanted to him, he didn't care, as long as it was her doing it.

Naruto leaned against him wrapping his arms around Kankurou's broad shoulders and brushed his velvety soft lips against Kankurou's chapped ones. He sighed in the soft kiss cheeks flushed more.

Kankurou paused for a moment, before pressing his lips against hers a little harder, his hand brushing over the bulge that was forming on his pants. Damn! Please don't look down...Well, she was kissing him, so she probably wouldn't notice.

Naruto stumbled a bit forward, flat stomach landing on the spot. He gasped a red blush forming on his cheeks. "Oh!" he cried out stumbling back revealing his lacy underwear. They were the puffy kind so you couldn't tell he was a boy.

Kankurou gasped as well, eyes flicking down to Naruto's underwear. He shifted a bit where he sat, pulling at the collar of his shirt and stuttering nonsense.

Naruto stood up blushing and covered his mouth eyes wide. He stuttered incoherently. He didn't think the older boy would..."I-I..." he looked away blushing. He was scared now. Because he enjoyed the fact that the older one felt aroused.

Kankurou stood up, "Um...maybe I should go. I mean, my sister is probably wondering where I am," he muttered. Plus, he had something he needed to deal with...

-  
-There would have been a lemony scene here, except I promised I wouldn't do that-  
-  
Naruto trembled in his arms crying. 'W-w...w-why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he' "Wh-Why did you come to talk to me? W-why did you have to be so sweet...?" he said choking up and crying. "I'm...sorry? I don't know why, I just...Look, I didn't make it seem like you HAD to do that, did I?" Kankurou asked fearfully. He didn't want to seem like a pig. He WASN'T a pig. He was almost completely innocent up until now.

"N-no! Y-you never did...I...Uhn...I'm so confused" he whimpered out clutching the older boy. His heart beating painfully against his chest.

"So am I," Kankurou said lightly, frowning and moving his hand between them to put himself away.

Naruto soon let up only hiccupping against the older boy not moving. Enjoying the warmth and heart beat that comforted him.

Kankurou ran his fingers through her hair, "Uh...do you want me to go grab us something to drink?"

Naruto sighed standing up and softly as shy and cute as they first met he looked at him. "W-what do you want to drink?" he asked softly. Ok so the older boy was lusting after his female version no big deal. Except for maybe the fact that he just gave his first blow job ever!

If Kankurou knew that was his first time doing it, he'd be shocked. It had been so good. "It doesn't matter, my throats so dry I'd drink anything," he said, smiling.

Naruto smiled shyly walking to the kitchen and getting them both malt milkshakes. "D-do you like these?" he asked holding the can. He had lots of other junk food.

"Yeah," Kankurou said, having followed him in. He wasn't one for just sitting and waiting. "I love them."

Naruto giggled looking at him. "Are you half cat?" he asked ruffling the red locks shyly.

"Huh?" Kankurou blinked, then chuckled and put his hands in his pockets, "Why do you ask?"

Naruto shook his head. "Well...your eyes have this lazy look to them. You followed me. And you have this air of confidence about you when your near me" he said giggling.

Kankurou laughed, sliding his hands out of his pockets and hooking them behind his head, "You'd be surprised how many have pointed at least two of those things out to me."

Naruto smiled sweetly eyes pink and puffy with red rims under them. "S-So Kankurou-san...do you always go about calling peoples names without honorifics?" he asked curiously.

"Usually," Kankurou said, shrugging, "I could call you Naru-chan if you'd rather," he said, smiling. He usually didn't bother unless he respected or really liked the person. Which would be why he didn't mind calling her Naru-chan.

Naruto blushed heavily at that reference. "N-Naru-chan?" he asked softly taking a sip from the malt milkshake.

"Mhm," Kankurou said, nodding, "I rather like it, actually. Naru-chan...It suits you," he took a sip as well, grinning now.

Naruto blushed. "U-um...o-ok Kankurou-san" he said softly.

"This is good," he said, lifting the cup, then taking another sip, watching her.

Naruto blinked and ran a hand through blonde hair extensions. "Mm-hm. I like Malt Milkshakes. They taste so good and creamy!" he said jumping up and down skirt going up again revealing his lacy underwear.

And it started all over again. Kankurou's pants grew tight. Now that he'd gotten what he'd been daydreaming about earlier, his mind was drifting into dirtier thoughts. Most of which involved the removal of the oh-so adorable panties.

Naruto did a little dance having left the radio on and listening to "Swim, Swing" by the All American Rejects. Swinging his hips lips in a pouty fashion.

Kankurou groaned before he could hold it in, then tried to cover it up by taking a hurried sip of his malt, blushing furiously.

Naruto blinked and looked at Kankurou. "What the matter? Was I that bad a dancing?" he asked looking crest fallen. He thought he was a great dancer.

"No, you're a really good dancer," Kankurou said, choking on his drink. That was the problem. He was tempted to ask Naruto to turn around and dance, but bit his tongue.

Naruto pouted. "Then why did you groan? Am I ugly!" he cried out whining as he looking in a mirror. "I knew it! I'm so ugly!" he cried out in woe and despair poking at his baby soft and round face.

"No! God, that's definitely not it, you're beautiful. It was a good sort of groan, honest!" Kankurou said, shuffling from one foot to the other.

Naruto looked up sniffling. "Really?" he asked still holding the mirror close.

"Yeah. Like the groaning I was doing just before...on the door."

Naruto broke out into a colorful blush dropping the mirror. Was Kankurou trying to tell him he was turned on. "Just by that!" he didn't mean to cry that part out.

Kankurou jumped a bit, then nodded hesitantly, "You've been doing it to me since I met you..."

Naruto blushed. "Y-you just want me for sex?" he asked sadly. So that was it. the reason he was so kind. So sweet. "You were trying to use me?" he asked eyes watering a bit.

"No! I mean you...Damn it..." Kankurou ran his fingers through his hair, "Ok, you turn me on, yes, but in all fairness I AM a teenage boy, and you're very...attractive. But I didn't want to have sex! Well, don't get me wrong, I do, but..."

Naruto didn't understand what the boy meant. "But if you feel turned on so much by me you're strange! You don't know me" he said softly. Half of the truth. He DID. But not as Naruna.

"That...doesn't really MATTER actually...And you keep flashing your knickers, it's hard NOT to be turned on, really," Kankurou said, shrugging, getting embarrassed again.

Naruto blushed looking at his underwear lifting his skirt up. Ok so he forgets about those girls and boys rules. "My knickers are cute pink underwear! They aren't to blame!" he cried out. Defending his underwear. He liked them.

"Exactly! They're cute pink underwear and I keep SEEING them, which in turn makes me want to just rip them off of you," he winced, biting his tongue again to keep it from flapping anymore.

Naruto blushed heavily at that. "Y-you wouldn't! that'd be wrong!" he cried out. Not really. He'd enjoy that. But the other would probably kill him once he figured out that 'she' was a 'he'.

"I know I wouldn't, but I want to!" Kankurou said, after making an odd whining noise and caving, "You have no idea how badly I want to! Your underwear, your lips, your waist, your...everything. It's all making me some sort of crazy, hormonal mess."

Naruto blushed heavily. "You just met me!" he whined too. "You want my underwear fine!" he ran to his drawer in his room taking out an exact pair throwing them at Kankurou's face. They smelled of strawberry.

Kankurou blinked, turning bright red. This girl was crazy! She'd just thrown UNDERWEAR at him! He was under the impression he'd pissed her off, though. And for good reason, "Gee, thanks," he said, trying to look annoyed and failing. It was hard when he was holding a pair of her silky panties.

Naruto noticed how he enjoyed the underwear. "Geh...you wear the same things!" he whined. "Almost anyways. Less girly!" he cried out. He had to do his underwear justice!

"I do not!" Kankurou exclaimed, affronted, "I go commando, as you may have noticed earlier."

Naruto pouted again. "Are you telling me you own no underwear! You pervert! You want to wear my own!" he said pointing an accusing finger at the older boy.

"What? No! I just want YOU out of them!" He dropped the underwear reluctantly, then held up his hands, "So I can get to what's underneath, get it?"

Naruto blushed and bit his lips looking away. "Do you even know what's under?" he asked softly. He was a boy. Kankurou wanted a girl.

Kankurou blinked, looking a little suspicious now, "Uh...yeah?" he said, glancing down uncertainly at Naruto's skirt, "But...what? What do you mean? Am I WRONG?"

Naruto looked up at him trembling. "How do you know? And will you like it if its different? Will you still love it?" h asked sadly. he looked down at the ground. "Get lost" he said turning his back to the older boy. Tears falling down his closed eyes.

-  
Kankurou did as he said, leaving hurriedly and shutting the apartment door behind him. Naruto fell to the crying. He just wanted the girl. Something for release. He quivered hugging himself. falling asleep on the cold floor.

Kankurou slammed on the elevator button, his face a deep, humiliated red. When the elevator finally arrived, he stepped in, leaning against the wall and sighing, running his fingers through his hair. Why did it never work out the way he wanted? He should've stopped it at the kiss.

-  
Naruto had awoken feeling terrible. He brushed his messy hair setting it right eyes dull and clothes less than cute. He sat at his desk listening to the other girls gossip before Tsunade's voice rang throughout both boys and girls sectors. "Good morning my young learners. I just wanted to tell you that there is a prom and talent show coming up" her voice taunted Naruto held back an angry word. Kankurou didn't even bother to lift his head at the message, and groaned as the boys around him started going on about which of the girls they wanted to take to the prom. No way was he going. Stupid prom...

Just to make both of the teens groan she added. "Mandatory no excuse. You'll get expelled if you miss. Go alone or with someone but you will have to come." which meant Naruto would have to see him. He slammed his head against the desk all the other girls around him giggling looking out the windows and pointing to the boys they wanted to ask out. He'd go alone.

Damn. Well, he'd just go alone and sit in the bathroom all night. God, he hated proms. And if it was mandatory, she would be there. This didn't seem like it could get any worse.

Oh the gods hated them. "So I hope to see you all tonight!" he cried out in agony. "Noo! He'll be there!" all the girls looking at him weirdly and then giggling some more.

Kankurou glared at the speaker, wishing Tsunade could hear through it so he could tell her just what he thought of her. Stupid Tsunade. Stupid prom. Stupid, damned, chattering boys. Since when did boys get so talky?

The class went by to fast for Naruto as he stalked out the halls. He HAD to buy a dress for this stupid god damned prom. He cried out angrily stomping.

Kankurou sighed, heading towards the gate connecting to two sectors. He needed to find Temari about this prom thing. He didn't have anything remotely appropriate for something like this.

Naruto growled picking up the dress he saw he liked. It was a black dress that hugged every one of his curves thighs could be seen. It fell of his shoulders with red trimming and red lacy clear strings hanging from the back. A large red and black see through hat topping the outfit. He bought matching heals that were black and see through. He growled. A talent show...He'd go in and sing! "Well that makes me feel better. A bit" he said walking out. He looked at his cell phones going to mark Tsunade's number accidentally pressing Kankurou's without knowing it.

Kankurou's phone rung and he fished it out of his pocket, pressing the button and lifting it to his ear, "Yeah?"

Naruto froze on the spot and looked at his cell phone. He quickly ended the call not wanting to answer, trembling. That voice. Deep and...ugh! He resumed walking angrily. He had to stop thinking about him.

Kankurou blinked and looked down at his phone, then shrugged and put it away, sighing. Must've been the wrong number. He continued walking down the street. It hit him that he didn't know WHEN the prom was, but he didn't stop walking. He didn't care.

-  
Naruto reached the house and sighed taking out his extensions and replacing them with wild curls that seemed inhuman. He started fixing his makeup. Face painted white and eyes dusted over with black dust a faint rose imprinted on them. Lips painted a shocking red. Placing fake long lashes. He smiled and then put on his dress and shoes smiling and pressing Tsunade's number. "hello?" answered the teacher. "I want to be in the talent sow" he said softly. "The final act?" she asked writing him down there. "Yes. It's a surprise" he said hanging up. Tsunade wondered just how well Naruto was doing. He sounded fine. From what she could tell. Kankurou got dressed lazily, not bothering to make it look tidy. He didn't want to go. His mind flickered back to earlier, and Naruna. "I wonder what she's gonna wear," he said to himself quietly, tugging at his shirt, then sighing as Temari came into his room. She started nagging at him and fixing up his appearance, and his eyes widened as she reached for a comb.

Naruto sighed waiting for his friend to pick him up. "Kiba you better not be late!" he pouted whining. A few men trying to feel him up only to get whacked in the face by a heavily loaded purse.

-  
"COME ON!" Kankurou, for the most part ignored Temari's yelling. By the time he got off the couch, she was in the car, honking the horn loudly at her two brothers. Gaara had yet to make an appearance, and when he finally did, Kankurou could see why. Formal did not suit him at all. He didn't look bad, he just- "MOVE IT!" he both left the house, and not fifteen minutes later, were at the school. Naruto arrived on time hitting Kiba who mumbled "Stupid transvestite" before getting whacked. Naruto stomped towards the door and then calmed down giving out a charming smile. He walked in aiming for the punch bowl and waiting for his turn to come up.

Kankurou was about to go get a drink, but saw Naruna and turned sharply, weaving his way to a spot not far from her, but somewhat distant. That small part of Kankurou wanted her to notice him.

Naruto drank some punch getting cat calls from certain boys. A strange boy he'd never seen coming up to flirt with him. "Um...c-can you please leave me alone?" he asked. The boy just kept on talking not getting the hint beginning to scoot closer to Naruto much to his dismay.

Kankurou watched from his inconspicuous spot, his face twisting in jealousy at anybody who flirted, or did anything at all like flirting. When the guy wouldn't leave her alone, he started to get annoyed. He pushed away from the wall, stalking over and planning on using the excuse of 'getting a drink' if anyone asked.

Naruto tried pushing the boy how was now breathing down his back whimpering. "Get away please!" he just wanted to sing and that was it. The boy leered down at him grasping his rump and squeezing causing the smaller boy to gasp and struggle.

Annoyance had given away to something close to rage, and Kankurou's fist collided with the back of the boy's head. It was a well-aimed, heavy handed punch, seeing as it was what he was good at, what he did.

Naruto gasped as the boy cried out in pain and fell to the floor. He looked at Kankurou in fear trembling violently. Tsunade Approached them angrily. "What is going on here!" she demanded angrily.

"He was harassing her," Kankurou said angrily, very much tempted to kick him until he bled internally.

Tsunade looked at the trembling Naruto. "Is this true Naruna-Chan?" she asked looking at him. "Y-yes..." stammered Naruto looking at her. He avoided all eye contact with the older one not wishing to fall for those wild eyes and flaming hair.

Kankurou however, looked at her intently. It only occurred to him how beautiful she looked right now.

Tsunade had taken the strange boy away leaving Naruto with Kankurou. He fidgeted toying with his fingers and reaching for a glass of punch hoping that the other boy wouldn't go near him. He feared that he'd enjoy it. And things would get heavy.

"Naru-chan..." Kankurou started hesitantly, straightening his shirt self-consciously, and glancing around, "Are you ok?"

Naruto moved his wet looking red lips for a moment trying to find words and then nodded. "Yes. Thank you Kankurou-san" he said formally. He couldn't look at those wild eyes. They always ravished him in a pleasing manner.

They were already ravishing him, and Kankurou's face was quickly heating up. "It's fine..." he moved forward to get a drink as well, his throat feeling tight and dry.

Naruto gave him a cup shaking as he looked into those eyes. he regretted it. The moment they met he knew he wouldn't stop anything the older one tried. He quivered inside thinking of all the things the older one wanted to do. Except in them...he was a boy.

Kankurou gazed at him, his heart rate increasing rapidly, "So...You look really nice," he said, taking a small sip.

Naruto nodded blushing and drinking his punch before reaching out unconsciously to fix the older ones shirt pants and tie. "Y-You're messy" he said softly stuttering cutely. Brushing away wrinkles and such.

"O-Oh...Thanks," Kankurou said, letting her straighten him out. "Apart from that jerk, were you having fun?"

Naruto sighed. "No...with no date it kind of takes away the fun." he said looking up at him again drinking a bit of punch yet again.

Kankurou took a deep breath, and figured he had nothing to lose, "Well, if you don't mind...maybe...I could be your date?"

Naruto blushed heavily. "D-date? Y-you?" oops that came out all wrong.

Kankurou swallowed and nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else.

Naruto fidgeted softly in the dress. "W-well...I guess" o-ohh here comes the battle of hormones.

Kankurou perked up, grinning, "Great!" He said, holding out a hand, "W-Want to dance?"

Naruto shyly placed his hand over Kankurou's the song "Can you Fell the Love Tonight" playing softly. He placed his hand on Kankurou's shoulder the other wrapped in his calloused hand.

Kankurou blushed, smiling at him shyly, putting his other hand on Naruto's hip.

Naruto smiled sweetly at him a cute pink hue on his cheeks as he lowered his head trying to avoid the others gaze. The air around them heavy with emotions.

Kankurou was silent while he danced with Naruna, eyes on her shoulder to avoid looking at her eyes again, even though she was looking down. "You smell really nice." he said quietly, his blush darkening.

Naruto blushed heavily and then noticed the other smell mixing with his strawberry scent. Cologne. He giggled a bit. "You smell good" he said softly.

Kankurou chuckled, "Thanks," he said, looked up and grinned, "You smell like strawberries."

Naruto smiled looking at him tilting his head to the side. "I...You look handsome" he whispered softly. The song 'Tale as old as time' being sung. He sighed dreamily looking at all the couples kissing and blushed noticing his wistful thinking making him want Kankurou to be with him like that.

Kankurou noticed where she was looking and swallowed, licking his lips to make sure they weren't dry. He was going to kiss her. Yup. Why was he having trouble, though? Honestly, he'd already kissed her. She'd given him a blowjob! Why couldn't he just lean forward and peck her on the lips.

Naruto looked down a sad smile on his face. Yeah right. Once Kankurou figured out he wasn't a girl he'd be beaten up and probably killed. He sighed closing his eyes and biting his lips.

Kankurou took his chance and closed the distance, and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto opened his eyes and blushed pushing his own lips against Kankurou's arms going up to wrap around his shoulders a red hue on his face.

Kankurou slid his arms around Naruto's waist, deepening the kiss and running his tongue along the other's lower lip.

Naruto sighed brushing his tongue against Kankurou's own arms running through his once combed red locks now messy again.

Kankurou groaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut and his hand rubbing Naruna's back lightly.

A cough on the microphone awoke Naruto who pushed the older boy away blushing and covering his mouth. "Now that I have EVERYONES attention it's our final contestants turn. Naruna-Chan!" said Tsunade happily. Naruto ran up the stage leaving blushing not noting the red lipstick he smeared on Kankurou's lips.

-  
Kankurou blinked, disappointed that it had ended so quickly. He turned to watch, blinking in interest. Naruto blushed on the stage and then stood up proudly. "This song I sing for...someone. I'm not telling you their name. But It's for them and me." he said softly a tune playing. "Reflection" from Mulan. He swayed softly at the tune and started singing melodic voice being heard throughout the whole auditorium. "Look at me You may think you see Who I really am But you'll never know me Every day, is as if I play apart Now I see If I wear a mask I can fool the world But I can not fool My heart"

He looked at Kankurou sadly. Singing the tune softly.

Kankurou frowned slightly. It was obvious, to him at least, who this song was for. But he was starting to wonder...With this song, and what Naruna had said yesterday. Something was up...he decided to think of it after, he'd just listen for now.

Naruto continued singing sadly some of the girls crying at the song others turning their noses up.

"Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show Who I am inside?  
I am now In a world where I have to Hide my heart And what I believe in But somehow I will show the world What's inside my heart And be loved for who I am Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show Who I am inside? "

He swayed curly hair moving with his movements.

He was going to need to ask Naruna. There was obviously something she needed to say. Even if she didn't want to. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. He...did he love her? It sure felt like it.

Naruto sighed as he ended the song people clapping. He was emotionally drained form this. He didn't think he'd have to go through all this. He walked off the stage approaching Kankurou looking at the ground and not the older one.

"Naru-chan," Kankurou said as she reached him, and took his hand, "Can we go somewhere quieter?"

-  
Naruto nodded inside shaking. What was going to happen to him? He followed the older boy to the back of the school no one being there. "W-what is it Kankurou-san" he asked softly. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Kankurou asked warily, rubbing the back of his head.

He bit his lip looking at Kankurou, mouth opening for a few moments before tears fell down his face, messing up the makeup in the trail. "I.I'm not a girl...I-I'm N-Naruto..." he said sadly.

Kankurou's mind took a moment to process this, and he stared at him dumbly. "You...w-what?" Naruto? No...no way.

Naruto trembled taking of the hat and pulling the extensions off. He wiped the make up from his face showing himself completely to the older one trembling. 'A-am I going to d-die here?' his brain questioned looking up at the older one.

He...he had the hots for a guy! Kankurou's brow started to crease, trying to come to terms with this. The worse thing was, he was finding him even more attractive like this.

Naruto quivered leaning up against a wall looking at the ground eyes clenched shut. Afraid of seeing the disgust on the other boys face. Fearing what was to come. Would he be beaten and killed? Or would the other...No! He'd never accept it.

Kankurou swallowed, made up his mind and stepped forward, grabbing Naruto's shoulders. He made sure no one was looking, and kissed him awkwardly.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he was kissed and hit head against the wall in shock moaning out as he gripped his poor head. "Oww."

Kankurou winced and pulled back, "Sorry..."

Naruto looked up at him lips opening and closing before he wrapped his arms around Kankurou's shoulders a red hue on his cheeks. "Y-you're e-excited again" he mumbled weakly still blushing.

That was way too true. Kankurou gasped lightly, then bit his lip, "Narun...Naruto, I don't know about this..." he said, halfway between kissing him passionately and pulling away.

Naruto enjoyed the kisses. "W-what's wrong? I-is it because I-I'm not a girl? " he whispered weakly. A sad look coming onto his large blue eyes.

"Well...yeah. I mean...I'm not..." he couldn't finish that sentence, because right now he wasn't too sure he wasn't gay.

Naruto pulled away. Looking as though he'd gotten slapped. "I-I see...I-I think I'm going home" he said starting to walk away. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other boy. And probably felt relieved he was going to transfer.

Kankurou stood there for a moment, then turned and hurried after him, "Naruto ,wait!"

Naruto stood still back to the older boy waiting to see what he wanted.

Kankurou stopped behind him, reaching out to grab his arm, "Wait a minute." He sighed, "Come on..you gotta understand this is kind of shocking..."

Naruto moved out of his reach. "So? You instantly fell in love with 'Naruna' and that should have been shocking" he said still not looking at the other.

"Hormones'll do that to you," Kankurou said, not sure how to explain just what was going through his head. "I'm not saying I hate you, am I? Hell, I still want to do all those things I said yesterday, it's just...y'know..."

Naruto didn't know. The older boy would have to elaborate.

"I've never...not with a guy..."

Naruto blushed heavily squeaking his back still to the older one. 'That? Oh my god!' he stumbled a bit forward blush still on his cheeks making him cuter. "I-I'm going home" he squeaked out walking stiffly.

"No! Not that! I meant the whole being attracted thing, not sex! Not that I've done that either, but that's not that point. Wait!" he followed after him.

Naruto stumbled still blushing. "I-I really have to get home though!" he said still not looking at the older one.

"Naruto, just...will you just wait for a minute and talk to me, then I'll leave you alone."

Naruto turned around to look at him pointing at the dress. "As pretty as I felt in this when I walked in I really just want to crawl into my jamies and cuddle my blankets" he said cutely a blush on his cheeks and a cute pout on his lips.

Kankurou wanted to climb into Naruto's jamies as well, but in order to do that he had to convince Naruto that he was still interested in him. Which he very much was. God, he was cute, "Alright. This is kinda weird, but I still..you're still..." Damn it! He hated words, they never worked the way he wanted.

Naruto stomped his foot cutely grabbing the older ones hand. "Tell me at my house so I can chaaaaange" he whined stomping towards the entrance reaching for his cell and calling Kiba.

-  
And it just got a little more awkward as he was now picture Naruto getting changed. Kiba soon reached them grinning at Naruto in a perverse manner. "Got yourself a little-" he was promptly whacked by a purse. "Take me hooooommmmmeeee! My jamies and blanket command it!" he cried out shoving Kankurou into the car and then seating himself. Kiba growled. "Jesus god! You'd think you were pm-" again he got whacked.

Kankurou just looked from one to the other, an odd look on his face. Strange, strange people.

"You whorish bitch!" cried out Kiba driving like a mad man. "You wish I was yours!" cried out Naruto whacking him repeatedly.

Kankurou sighed and leant back, putting his chin in his hand. This was going to be a long drive.

Kiba parked barking at Naruto who whined. "You! You! It's always been you! The thorn in my side!" he cried out. Naruto pouted taking Kankurou out of the car. "Me? Me! Always me! It's never you!" he cried out dragging the older boy on the elevator, still arguing with Kiba.

Kankurou stayed silent the whole time, completely and utterly confused as to what was going on. He was vaguely curious as to just what they were arguing about, but he decided it was a better idea not to ask.

-  
Kiba stood beside Naruto. "Ok...so like...don't you guys go do the nasty...not without protecti-" he got whacked by a blushing Naruto who fumbled with his keys and opened the door. Kiba rubbed his abused head glaring at Naruto. Then they both smiled hugging the other and kissing each other on the cheek. Kiba departed leaving Naruto with Kankurou. He fumbled with his dress shyly. "Ok so...come on in" he murmured softly holding the door open for the older boy. Kankurou had been about to hit Kiba, but Naruto beat him to it. When the other left, and Naruto told him to come in, he nodded shyly and did so, rubbing at his arm in a nervous manner.

Naruto closed the door and went towards his refrigerator. "D-do you want something to drink?" he asked shyly waiting for Kankurou's answer.

"Uh...yeah. Ok." Kankurou took a seat on the lounge, tugging restlessly at his shirt. It was feeling a little itchy.

Naruto took out a can of malt milkshake again and a can of soda. He put the two in front of Kankurou. "U-um. Take whichever one. I'm going t-to go change" said Naruto shyly walking to his room and closing the door lightly.

Kankurou took the soda and popped it open, glancing to Naruto's bedroom door every few seconds, drumming his fingers on the can.

Naruto walked out holding a cute pink blanket. Unfortunately for him Tsunade had taken all his male clothing saying it was a bad idea if someone came and checked through his clothing to find male clothes. So he was now wearing his puffy underwear with a matching clear see through top. He was blushing and wrapped the blanket around himself sitting next to Kankurou hoping the older one wouldn't see him in his embarrassing jamies.

Kankurou caught enough of a glimpse to turn his face bright red, "So...u-uh..." Don't think about his pajamas, don't think about his pajamas...

Naruto shyly fidgeted in the blanket. "S-so...you wanted t-to talk to me" he stuttered cutely cuddling the blanket which was satin and shimmered.

"I...yeah..." Now what had he wanted to talk about? Oh yeah. "About this," he gestured to Naruto, "You being a guy...I don't...nothings really changed."

Naruto blushed. "A-ah...I-I..." Naruto didn't know how to answer. He was happy yes. But...confused. "W-why did you b-beat me up" he asked softly.

Kankurou blanched, then rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know..."

Naruto looked at him. "Y-you don't? I-It hurt..." he was talking about the hitting. The words. They always stung. "I-I never did anything to you..." he mumbled sadly.

"I know you didn't," Kankurou said, looking away and sighing, "I was a sort of release I think...I felt like shit for doing it, but I kept doing it..."

Naruto sighed. "Y...You were so kind...d-different when...when N-Naruna came..." he spoke these words softly. He didn't want the other mad or sad. He just wanted to know why.

"Well...you were two different people then, I guess." Kankurou shrugged, "I'm not all sugar and cupcakes though, even if I have been nice. I am capable of it, but yeah..."

Naruto blinked. "Capable of what?" he asked. He didn't understand the other boy.

"Being nice." Kankurou said, looking at him now, "I can, but I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "hmm..." he looked away smiling. "One day the night sky fell and I made a mistake. And sometimes I regret ever seeing you. And then when you burst smiling I remember why. Sometimes I notice the smallest things." he song softly.

"Huh?" Kankurou's expression turned to one of confusion as he cocked and eyebrow, leaning forward a bit.

Naruto smiled at him. "Redemption. Sometimes the word speaks out from our soul. And when you smile. I see the reasons why I seem to love the way you are. But then that's what your eyes are telling. Redemption is the reason why. Every angel cries out for one chance again. To be one."

Kankurou was silent for a long moment, looking thoughtful, though still confused, "I'm not sure I understand that." He did, sort of.

Naruto giggled. "Its a song I just made up silly!" he cuddled his blanket happily. "Mmm...comfy blanky" he murmured. "Want to watch TV? The controls over there" he pointed to the table beside Kankurou.

"Oh...well, it was nice," It had him thinking, though. "Huh? Oh, sure," he leant over and grabbed the remote, handing it to Naruto.

Naruto gave it back to him. "You put anything you want. I don't really care" he said. "Thanks for the compliment" he nodded cuddling the older one still wrapped in his shimmering blanket of pink cuteness.

Kankurou smiled and put an arm around him, blushing and turning on the TV.

Naruto relaxed listening shyly to the older ones heartbeat still snuggling closer to him.

Kankurou changed it to something remotely interesting, and got comfortable. He must be really lucky if Naruto had forgiven him so quickly.

Naruto's cell phone rung and he answered it. "Hello?". "Hey Naruto its Lee!" said a cheery voice. "Lee! How are you!" he said jumping up letting his pink blanket fall without noticing. "I just wanted to say that I'm hoping we'll go with the others to the hot springs this weekend." Naruto's eyes widened. "Oooh! yes! We're still on. " he looked at Kankurou. "O-Oh! can I bring along a friend?" he asked smiling. "Sure! The more the merrier!" cried out Lee saying good bye and hanging up. Naruto tackled Kankurou cutely hanging from his neck. "Come with me and my friends to the hot springs!" hr cried out cutely.

Kankurou gasped and fell sideways, then chuckled, "Uh...ok?" He blinked, realizing Naruto no longer had his blanket wrapped around him. Oh man...he bit his lip, wiggling a bit to try and avoid any awkward contact.

Naruto continued clinging crying out happily "He's going to come!" repeatedly. He continued hanging on lazily not really wanting to let go since this was stretching his back.

"Ah...yes, he is," Kankurou said, laughing weakly and rubbing the back of his head, having hit it on the arm of the couch when Naruto 'attacked' him.

Naruto looked at the screen and screamed in horror. "TEH HORROR!" it was a XXX movie. Apparently Kankurou's head must have pressed the control on accident. Naruto covered his eyes stuttering for Kankurou to change it.

Kankurou fumbled with the control, pressing buttons randomly to change the channel.

Naruto remained with his eyes covered afraid and scared for life. He cried out "OMG! TEH HORROR KANKUROU GET IT OFF!" like if it were a bug. Which to him it was.

"Naruto, calm down!" Kankurou said, trying to sit up to calm the blond down.

Naruto continued crying. "No! TV is bad Kankurou! Bad!" he was to horrified to even add honorifics to the name.

"Ok, it is!" Kankurou turned it off, wincing lightly, "Naru-chan, please calm down."

Naruto hiccupped sniffling. "B-but t-they and t-then" he stuttered eyes still covered tears leaking through his hands.

"Yeah. But it's just TV," Kankurou said, rubbing Naruto's back and frowning.

Naruto sniffled. "B-but why would the put that on TV?" he asked looking at the older by with watery blue eyes.

"Because some people like it, I guess." Kankurou said, shrugging.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "I don't like it! It's supposed to be a sacred thing! To show you love someone. Not a display for people" he said rubbing his eyes still hiccupping.

"Well, some people are low and don't care," Kankurou said. Though, he had watched a few himself.

Naruto pouted. "Well then...I don't like them! they're icky people!" he said pouting and looking away.

Kankurou winced inwardly, "Yes, they are..." he bit his lip, glancing away for a second.

Naruto continued pouting. "I mean...its disgusting! And gross and...Eww" he continued whining. "I hate people like that." he said.

"Well, most people consider it normal," Kankurou said, getting a little defensive now. I mean, if it bothered the people that are in it, they could just NOT do it.

Naruto blinked and shuddered. "Well then I'm not normal!" he cried out pouting. "Its disgusting. For me anyways. I won't ever like someone who enjoys watching it." he said crossing his arms. He looked at Kankurou smiling. "You'd never watch that right?" he asked blue eyes hopeful.

Kankurou stared at him for a moment, then sighed, "No, I wouldn't..." he wasn't going to be able to watch any again, would he?

Naruto smiled at him cuddling the older boy happily. "I'm so glad. I knew you wouldn't. You aren't like other disgusting people" he said softly nuzzling the older one cutely.

"Right," Kankurou played with Naruto's hair, pouting a bit to himself.

Naruto made a pleased sound at the petting enjoying the touch. "Meeeeerrrrr" lazy.

Kankurou chuckled, "What was that?" He looked down at Naruto, looking amused.

Naruto pouted not wanting to talk. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr" he purred lazily. No no no don't stop hand! Pet me pet me!

Kankurou started playing with his hair again, laughing under his breath and laying his head back.

Naruto cuddled the older boy not noticing his puffy underwear creeping up from his behind and riding low on his front shirt revealing his cute chest.

Kankurou made an odd whimpering noise, trying his best to ignore it and failing miserably.

Naruto looked up at him weirdly. "What?" he asked softly sitting up on Kankurou.

"N-nothing," Kankurou said, grinning sheepishly, rubbing at his nose, "I just...uh...I..." Damn! He couldn't think up an excuse.

Naruto pouted at him cutely lips jutting out temptingly. "Tell meeee" he whined softly.

"You're doing it again," Kankurou said, biting down hard on his lip, "Your pajamas..."

Naruto blinked cutely looking at them and seeing nothing wrong. "What is it Kankurou-san?" he looked adorable.

Kankurou whined again, tugging lightly at the top of Naruto's underpants, forcing himself to keep looking at Naruto's face.

-  
-This would be the lemon section, but I decided not to risk me and Edo-san's safety on and deleted it-  
-  
Kankurou moaned softly, trying to calm his breathing as he buried his face in Naruto's shoulder, shivering. Naruto giggled weakly enjoying and hearing the older one's heartbeat. He felt it against his chest.

"Mm," Kankurou smiled, pulling back and kissing the blond, his breath and heartbeat slowly evening out.

Naruto smiled running his hands through red locks that were moistened from their earlier activities. IT felt so nice to be like this. So peaceful and so warm.

Kankurou felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, surprisingly comfortable in this position.

Naruto sighed sleepily also yawning. "L-lets go to bed" he mumbled rubbing his eyes tenderly shaking Kankurou, not hard just a soft touch.

Kankurou blinked himself awake and lifted his head, peering blearily at Naruto, "Hm?"

Naruto giggled weakly. "Bed. We can sleep without worrying about falling" he said softly kissing his forehead.

"'kay," Kankurou said lazily, tumbling off, then pushing himself into a upright position.

Naruto pulled the older one up letting Kankurou lean against him as they stumbled to his room.

Kankurou was apparently, easily tired by these sorts of activities. He flopped onto the bed, searching out a comfy spot to curl up.

Naruto curled up against him pulling the blankets over them gently running his hands through red looks lazily eyes drifting shut.

Kankurou sighed, smiling at Naruto through his lashes, before letting his eyes slowly drift shut, managing to mumbled out, before he fell asleep, a quiet 'I love you, Naru-chan.'

Naruto sighed happily leaning against the older boy brushing his lips tenderly over his forehead once more. "I love you to Kankurou-san" he whispered, the words forever a testament of love. He had no regrets in life. And hopefully never will anyone else.

-  
-The End- A/N: Ok, I do not Own "Reflection" nor "Naruto" charaters. ;; also when you copy and past the link at the top remove the underscores, for those who don't know what underscores are they're the "" things. 


End file.
